planetpendulumfandomcom-20200213-history
Follower
Summary 'Follower' is one of the earliest demos created for Pendulum's debut album, 'Hold Your Colour'. It is amongst the first of their songs known to feature the signature HYC-esque sound design the trio was soon to be acclaimed for. The song focuses mostly on Rob's rich, rythmic and melodic basslines, and mixes the atmosphere with tribal, percussive elements, and a massive eerie vocal sample. Versions 2004 Version The earliest known iteration of Follower, begins with its atmospheric pad, continues with the introduction of some of its basses and a percussive drumline. The section ends with a bass hit, and the eerie vocal sample playing solo, until the song's main section makes a surprise appearance with its heavy basslines, and thick drumlines. The eerie vocal sample's end loops, to provide atmosphere. The drumline changes its pattern in its 5th bar, which's original pattern is brought back with the help of a vocal scream sample during the 6th bar of the section. After the 8th bar, the chorus loops. It is not known what's beyond the main section. 2005 Version The song begins with the pad, and a percussive, but toned down, lowpassed drumline (lowpass gets lifted as the song continues). The eerie vocal sample plays along, and builds up to the main section, without it making a solo appearance. The scream sample plays on the 1st bar of the main section instead of the 6th, and the drumline's samples have been swapped for more up-to-date ones. Aside from mixdown improvements, there are arrangement changes to the bassline, and an arp has been introduced to improve spatial dynamics. The drums are reduced to percussive elements only by the section's 5th bar, after which the songs cuts off completely in Rob's clip. It is not known how the song continues. First heard/process of reveal According to Rob, him and Gareth have created the first version of the song on the 29th of September 2004. It is assumed that the song got played out during DJ Sets by Pendulum up until the debut album's release. So far, only one recording has been discovered of the 2004 Version, played by Rob at Fatal Messarosh CZ, on the 22nd of October, 2004. It also was meant to be played on KISS FM, on the 21st of July 2005, but it is currently not known if it actually was, because the recording of the interview does not contain a recording of either Follower, or Fresh's Hellraiser (Exhale), despite being mentioned in the thread. 10 years after it's initial creation, Rob uploaded a clip of an Updated Version of Follower to his SoundCloud page. It is unknown wether it is an old, but improved version meant for the album, or a recent update to the track. In the description of the upload, it is confirmed that the song has never been, and never will be finished. Trivia * Parts of the 2004 Version's drumline were reused in Girl In The Fire, and the Slaughter ID. * The 2005 Version's drumline sports a Bacteria Remix esque cymbal work, evidenced by the rascal break layered within. * The Updated Version has the same snare drum sample as the early versions of Tarantula. * It is suspected, that the scream vocal is MC Darrison's performance, from the vocal channel of Breakbeat Kaos's Jungle Sound: The Bassline Strikes Back!. Downloads * Follower (2004 Version) @ Fatal Messarosh CZ 2004-10-22 played by Pendulum * Follower (Updated Version) Clip from Rob's Soundcloud * Follower (2004 Version) - Just Greg Remake Needed Research We would greatly appreciate, if you helped us find out: * Where the tribal vocal sample originates from * If there are any other recordings, rips of this song